


I didn't say that

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, gay ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by varietychick: include the line "can we pretend i didn't just say that" with chasefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't say that

Victoria took a deep breath as she stood in front of Max’s dorm room door. _Come on, the worst she could say is no._ She mentally kicked herself over how ridiculous she was being. 

The blonde has been meaning to ask Max if she wanted to go to the Vortex Club party for a few days; but in all of her attempts she’s ended up chickening out and asking for a book instead. They’re not exactly friends, but they’re in good terms. She didn’t understand why she found herself so speechless and dumbfounded in her presence, and she hated it. 

After mustering up some courage, she knocked 3 times; anxiously waiting for the girl to respond. After the sound of a few footsteps, Max came out.

Victoria scoffed at Max’s shirt; an oversized white tee that read _What would Louis Daguerre do?_ in black text _,_ but the scoff was cut short as she felt her cheeks turn crimson when she noticed that that was all the girl was wearing, her freckled thighs making her stomach do a turn.

“Oh, hey Victoria.” Max said casually, resting her head on the door frame, completely unaware of Victoria’s reaction.

“Hey, Max.” Victoria replied after clearing her throat, that suddenly went dry. 

“So, what brings you here, again? Want to borrow another book?” Max said, pointing to her room. 

Victoria winced at that, remembering all of the unread books she has of the photographer in her room. 

“Um, no actually. I was wondering if you–” she hesitated for a second, gathering up the bravery to finally say it. “–wanted to go to a party tonight.” she said, satisfied that she got it over with, but nervous about her reply.

“What?” Max said, furrowing her eyebrows with a puzzled look on her face.

“There’s a Vortex Club party tonight at the pool, do you want to go?” Victoria said, fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

“That was unexpected. Are you just inviting me to be nice? You don’t have to do that, I know I don’t exactly meet with your “Vortex Club” standards…” Max trailed off, gesturing at herself.

“I want you to go.” Victoria blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Max was taken aback by her sudden reply, her face evolving from surprise to smugness.

“You like hanging out with me, Victoria?” Max teased, pushing the girl’s shoulder. “Weren’t we enemies?” 

“Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” Victoria said, placing her hand on her forehead, attempting to cover her red face.

“I’m not gonna let you live it down, I’m framing it on my wall.” Max laughed at Victoria’s sudden embarrassment.

“–But, sure. Who knows, maybe we’ll be actual friends after this.” she added after a while, genuinely meaning it. 

“Whatever, you’re still a selfie ho.” Victoria replied with her usual tone, sticking her tongue out at her, earning a chuckle from Max.

“There’s Victoria. See ya soon then” Max said with a grin, closing the door.

Victoria stayed there for a while, unable to contain her smile, she was thrilled to bits. 

She went back to her dorm room, closing the door behind her.

_Okay, what am I going to wear?_


End file.
